


The bet

by wqlfstars



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blushing, Crushes, Fluff, M/M, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 18:57:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18349724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wqlfstars/pseuds/wqlfstars
Summary: James and Peter makes a bet, on Sirius and Remus.What happens when truth or dare happens?





	The bet

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm so exited about this fic! I hope you'll like It!  
> Also, should I do a Jily au or fic?  
> Also, I'm sorry If there's little fails with spelling or "was or were"  
> I'm not from an English speaking country.  
> But I'll try my best :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Remus had a crush on Sirius since almost forever. 

Remus did know Sirius had slept with guys.  
What he didn't know, Sirius had a crush on him. 

James and Peter, of course, knew about Remus' crush, and about Sirius'.  
___________

"Wormtail?" James asked.

They sat alone on a sofa, in the common room. 

"Yeah?" Peter said.

"Wanna make a bet?" James asked.

Peter smirked.

"Sirius liked Remus, Remus likes Sirius. Why don't we try to get them together?" James said.

"So, if i make Sirius ask him out, before you make him, i won," James said.

"Sounds like a deal," Peter said. 

__________

At dinner all four sat together. 

"Guys, i'm having a few people over for a little game of truth or dare, wanna come?" James said.

"Sounds like i'm gonna be forced to it," Remus smiled.

"I'm in," Sirius said.

"Also, Moony?" James asked.

"Yeah?" Remus answered.

"Could i get you to get Lily going? I want anyone to dare me to kiss her!" James said.

Remus sighed. 

"I'll ask her," Remus said. 

"Thank you so much!" James said exited.

"But i'll tell her the truth though," Remus said.

"Why?" James asked

"I can't lie to my friend, and i'm a terrible liar," Remus said.

"So what? I lie to you guys all the time," James said.

"Oh yeah? Like what," Sirius asked.

"When i tell Remus you dosen't like him," James winked.

Sirius choked on his Pumkin Juice.

"i'm sorry what?" Sirius asked loudly.

Remus cheeks got hot and red.

"Just ask him out already, Pads!" Peter said rolling his eyes.

Sirius glared at his friend.

"Why would i do that?" Sirius asked.

"LIke we don't know. You tell us how cute Remus is with his curls and his smile!" James said.

Sirius went silent.

"Moony that and Moony this! You talk about nothing else than Moony!" Peter said.

James and Petter both laughed seeing their friends silent and blushing.

"You talk about how you think Moony is a great kisser, and how he must be good in bed!" James said loud enough that the whole Gryffindor table could hear him.

Remus choked on his drink and started coughing. 

Sirius hided his face in his hands.

"Uhm i guess i'll see you tonight.." Remus said and left the Hall.

"James! Remind me never telling you any of my secrets ever again!" Sirius snapped.

"I just needed it to give it a little push!" James couldn't stop laughing.

"I can't belive you did that!" Peter laughed too.

"Taking his side? Really?" Sirius asked.

"I'm sorry, but i needed to," Peter said.

______________

Later at the Gryffindor common room, a few people from Gryffindor sat in a circle.

"Welcome to the game of truth or dare," James started, "You all know the rules! If you take truth, you'll have to take a Veritaserum shot, so we all know you're tell the truth." James said.

"I'll start," James said. "Sirius, truth or dare?" James asked and smiled at Sirius.

"I guess truth," Sirius said.

"If you had to sleep with anyone here, who would it be?" James smiled.

Sirius smiled. 

"You know the answer," Sirius said.

"Yeah, but i want you to say it," James smirked.

"Remus." Sirius said. 

Remus blushed. 

"Truth or dare Lily?" Sirius asked.

"Dare," Lyly answered.

"I dare you to kiss James," Sirius said and James smiled. 

"I'll have to give you revenge," she said and got up.

She pulled James into a kiss. 

They pulled away after short time. 

Lily walked back to her seat.

"Truth or dare Peter?" she asked.

"Truth," he answerd.

"I know James and you have a secret plan, tell us about it," she said.

"Uhm, i don't know what you're talking about," Peter said looking away.

"Tell us," she said.

"We made a bet." Peter said. 

"A bet to get Remus and Sirius together," Peter said.

"Is that true?" Sirius asked looking at James.

James looked down, not daring to look at his best mate.

"Truth or dare Moony," Peter said.

Remus sighed. "Truth."

"Do you wanna sleep with Sirius?" he asked.

Remus wanted to say no.

But the Veritaserum made him tell the truth.

"Yes," he answered blushing.

"Truth or dare?" he asked looking at James.

"Truth," James answered. 

"Why did you not just leave us alone?" Remus asked.

"I don't know. I was tired of hearing you talking about each other!" James said.

"Truth or dare, Pads?" he asked.

"Dare," Sirius said.

"I dare you to kiss Remus," James said.

Remus and Sirius looked at each other.

Remus started to blush.

Sirius walked over to him. 

"Do you want me to kiss you?" Sirius said only inches away from Remus.

"Do you want to kiss me?" Remus smirked.

"I guess," Sirius said before crashing their lips together.

Sirius had been right. Remus was a good kisser.

The kiss must have wasted some minutes.

Before James clearing his throat.

"So are you guys a thing now?" Lily asked with a smile.

"Are we a thing?" Remus asked.

"I think we're a thing." Sirius smiled.

They kissed again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
